


종소리 (twinkle)

by yeosakoi



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, just a little bit of cute nail painting uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosakoi/pseuds/yeosakoi
Summary: Hyunsuk isn’t entirely sure what he is supposed to expect when Jinyoung grabs his wrist and basically drags him to his shared dorm room with Yonghee, instructing him to sit down before disappearing, but it certainly isn’t for Jinyoung to reappear carrying a box of glass bottles, filled with an array of colorful liquids.Nail polish, Hyunsuk registers.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	종소리 (twinkle)

**Author's Note:**

> i recently started stanning cix and yoonbae are quite cute >.< wrote this in the spur of the moment so enjoy~ 
> 
> (title is from lovelyz - twinkle !! it happened to be what i was listening to at the moment while writing so used it for the title)

Hyunsuk isn’t entirely sure what he is supposed to expect when Jinyoung grabs his wrist and basically drags him to his shared dorm room with Yonghee, instructing him to sit down before disappearing, but it certainly isn’t for Jinyoung to reappear carrying a box of glass bottles, filled with an array of colorful liquids. _Nail polish,_ Hyunsuk registers.

“I didn’t know hyung liked to do his nails,” Hyunsuk says, surprised. He tries to recall if there was ever a time he’d seen Jinyoung with his nails painted, drawing a blank. Jinyoung shrugs in response, already clambering onto Yonghee’s bed and stuffing Hyunsuk’s fingers into foam separators. 

“I got interested after trying it out on Weekly Idol,” he responds, Hyunsuk distantly recalling the episode they had filmed at their debut when they’d attempted to “find” Jinyoung a hobby. Jinyoung had chosen coffee-brewing at the end, but his interest had seemed to be piqued by the nail polish. Perhaps it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him that Jinyoung had seemingly picked up this hobby after all.

“I’ve never seen you with your nails done, though?” He remarks, nervously eying the bottle of neon green polish in Jinyoung’s hands. The other isn’t planning to put that color on his nails, is he? “You’re not going to put that color on my nails, are you?”

Jinyoung’s slight smile is enough of a response and Hyunsuk sighs, knowing full and well that he’ll let his hyung get away with it; he’s simply too whipped for him to refuse. “Don’t sigh!” Jinyoung protests. “You look good in green!”

“Not in _alien slime_ green.” Jinyoung gives Hyunsuk’s head a particularly rough pat. 

“Don’t think about it too much. Be a good boy like you always are and listen to hyung.” His words have the intended effect—Hyunsuk colors bright red from the endearment, Jinyoung cooing at his pink cheeks. Even after months of dating, Hyunsuk still reacted so strongly to any praise and affection from Jinyoung. If anything, it only serves to push Jinyoung to be even more affectionate and teasing with him. 

Jinyoug takes Hyunsuk’s hand, setting it onto his thigh so he can paint his nails more easily. “And to answer your question, I’ve only painted my nails a few times before, and only kept it on for a few minutes before taking it off.” Hyunsuk’s mouth forms an “o.”

“You should’ve shown me,” Hyunsuk says, lips unconsciously forming a pout. The look on Jinyoung’s face shows that he’s both amused and severely endeared by his actions. “I’m—I’m your boyfriend.” Now his ears are red. “I think that—I know that you’ll look pretty with nail polish. I want to see.”

“Cute,” Jinyoung says, giggling. “I didn’t think it was a big deal, but if you insist. I’ll show you next time.” He shifts to a sterner tone. “Okay, no more talking, unless you want a big splotch on Yonghee’s bed and then he’ll blow up on both of us.”  
  
“Why did you even decide to sit on Yonghee’s bed for this? My bed is _right_ next to us.”

Jinyoung places a finger on his lips. " _Sssh._ ” Hyunsuk scrunches his nose but falls silent obediently, watching as Jinyoung’s slender fingers grasp at the polish brush, working slowly but skillfully to paint a neat coat of green onto Hyunsuk’s nails. Jinyoung is definitely experienced—his edges are clean and the layers are even. 

A comfortable silence settles between them as Jinyoung continues working, Hyunsuk’s focus shifting from watching Jinyoung work to watching Jinyoung’s pretty face that’s furrowed in concentration, drinking in his beauty for the umpteenth time. Even hours of staring into Jinyoung’s face wouldn’t bore Hyunsuk; he could admire the older boy for hours and still not be satisfied.

A ghost of a smile touches Hyunsuk’s lips. He really is so lucky to have the other as is significant other, isn’t he? 

Jinyoung tugs at Hyunsuk’s hand to bring it closer, drawing back the younger’s attention to their touching hands. The sensation of Jinyoung grasping at Hyunsuk’s hand, finger pads rubbing against Hyunsuk’s own, feels almost… _intimate,_ the same feeling he gets when he wakes up to Jinyoung curled up against his side, or when Jinyoung stands on his toes to press a kiss onto his forehead. He likes having his nails painted, Hyunsuk concludes, just as the older stops working, blowing on his nails.

“Any glitter preferences?” Hyunsuk blinks out of his thoughts to find Jinyoung shaking a collection of glitter at him, from bottles filled with silver stars to chunky pink glitter. He had really gotten the full package, huh?

“Oh, hm…” He scrutinizes the bottles once again. “Seeing as I’m going for the alien slime concept, aren't the stars a good idea?”

“It is _not_ an alien slime concept,” Jinyoung grumbles, but shakes out the stars anyways, brandishing a pair of tweezers to meticulously press them to Hyunsuk’s nails. A few more stars and a coat of clear polish later, Jinyoung pulls away, admiring his work. “All done. Be careful, it’s not completely dry yet.” 

Heeding his boyfriend’s words, Hyunsuk raises his hands with care, taking in his embellished nails with surprise. Jinyoung was right—the green _does_ look good on him, the color not as bright and neon as he had originally thought, suiting his skin tone. The stars were clearly the right choice, twinkling in the light. “Pretty,” he murmurs. Jinyoung’s eyes light up, just enough to be noticeable. 

“You like it?” He asks, seemingly unbothered whether Hyunsuk’s answer is positive or negative; months of being with Jinyoung means that Hyunsuk can hear the eagerness in his voice and see the hopefulness in his eyes. _So cute._

“I love it,” he answers. He’s rewarded by the appearance of Jinyoung’s little pleased smile, curving his lips. “Hyung is really good at this.”  
  
“Good, because or else you’ll have to give me a refund on the polish and glitter I wasted on you.” Hyunsuk splutters.

“ _Y_ _ou’re_ the one who dragged me over to paint my nails!”  
  
“And now you can return the favor,” Jinyoung responds, already picking out a bottle of baby pink nail polish and another of sky blue, shoving them into Hyunsuk’s hands, who flounders. “Pink with accents of blue and silver glitter.”  
  
“B-but I don’t even know how to-” The older waves away his concern.

“Don’t worry, it’s not difficult. Hyung will teach you.” He wiggles his fingers in Hyunsuk’s direction. “C’mon, start before Yonghee finds us doing this on his bed.” Hyunsuk has half the mind to protest, but ultimately his desire to please Jinyoung overrides it, and ever the good boy he is, Hyunsuk complies, trembling fingers attempting to paint a neat coat onto Jinyoung’s nails.

And even if he smears a little too much, paints the layers a little too uneven, and takes so long that Yonghee comes back and barges in, yelling at them to get off his bed, the fondness Jinyoung looks at Hyunsuk’s work on his nails with before planting a kiss on his nose afterward, is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosakoi) !! ty for reading !!


End file.
